


JohnCroft ficlet. Vampirelock

by MycMurr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft is a vampire, neck biting, vampirelock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: "Хватит на меня так смотреть!""Как, Джон?""Как будто я какая-то закуска! Зачем ты здесь?""Может быть, я просто голоден?"





	JohnCroft ficlet. Vampirelock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JohnCroft ficlet. Vampirelock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481694) by [Readingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics). 



> Вампирское AU! Этот фф входит в Practice series автора, поэтому не имеет конкретного названия.  
> У автора в тэгах не стоит ER, но я все-таки осмелюсь добавить этот жанр.

— Как ты сюда попал?! Я думал тебе нужно приглашение! — Джон слышал панику в своем голосе, смотря на Майкрофта, удобно расположившегося в его любимом кресле. Мужчина лишь приподнял бровь, всем своим видом говоря «не глупи». Ватсон почувствовал, как напряглось его тело, когда Холмс медленно встал и подошел к нему. Глаза политика сверкали, сканируя доктора с головы до ног.

— Хватит на меня так смотреть! — Ватсон сделал шаг назад, ненавидя себя за это. Он видел, как на лице Майкрофта появилась небольшая ухмылка.

— Смотреть как, Джон?

      Еще больше доктор ненавидел эту фальшивую небрежность. Ему хотелось ударить мужчину, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то кроме скуки и презрения в его глазах.

— Как будто я какая-то закуска! Зачем ты здесь?

       Майкрофт остановился прямо перед ним, и Джон мог почувствовать запах дорогого одеколона. От этого аромата у Ватсона всегда подкашивались ноги, а сердце начинало биться быстрее. Он стиснул зубы, когда Холмс облизнул свои губы, слыша, как сердцебиение доктора ускорилось.

— Может быть, я просто голоден? — прошептал он полным вожделения голосом, отчего Джон содрогнулся всем телом. Он пылал от слов Майкрофта, от того как он это сказал, и то того как он на него смотрел, словно был готов в любой момент предъявить на него свои права.

— Джон, — Майкрофт наклонился. И как только изящные пальцы политика легко коснулись руки Ватсона, принося с собой тепло чужого тела, доктор застонал подаваясь вперед, совершенно не думая, что делает. Джон хотел его, хотел сдаться и поцеловать старшего Холмса, почувствовать его губы на своих, почувствовать тепло его языка, твердость его тела.

— Джон, — Майкрофт схватил руку доктора, приблизившись на один шаг так, что Джон мог почувствовать твердость политика против его собственной. Он мог почувствовать жажду и похоть, возникшую внутри него, которая заставляла забыть, почему это было плохой идеей.

— Майкрофт, мы не можем… — начал было Ватсон, но старший Холмс остановил его поцелуем, крепко хватая его за руки и отталкивая назад на диван. Джон не мог двигаться, не мог думать, когда Майкрофт целовал и облизывал его губы, прижимая к себе, заставляя чувствовать твердость своего возбуждения. — Джон, не сопротивляйся. Ты нужен мне, — прорычал он, спускаясь губами по шее доктора, облизывая и посасывая каждый дюйм кожи. Политик сорвался на рык снова, когда его руки, наконец-то справившись с рубашкой, добрались до разгоряченного тела Джона.

— Майкрофт, я… О, черт! — рука Холмса легла на брюки Ватсона, лаская член, и от этого доктор окончательно потерялся. Он крепко вцепился в ягодицы Майкрофта, ища больше телесного контакта, когда политик снова приник к его губам, подавляя голод.

— Ты великолепен, Джон. И ты весь мой.

       Джон хотел было запротестовать, но политик расстегнул ширинку, высвобождая член и беря его в руки, отчего доктор вцепился в плоть Майкрофта еще сильнее.

— Да! Вот так, Джон. Потеряй контроль для меня.

       Он застонал, когда старший Холмс начал быстрее и жестче водить рукой вдоль ствола, требуя всего внимания, облизывая шею, оттягивая волосы свободной рукой, чтобы было больше места для оставления меток.

— Твою мать! — выругался отставной военврач, когда политик ускорил темп, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, попутно целуя рот Джона, как будто пожирая.

— Отлично, Джон, великолепно! Ты удивительный на вкус! Да, вот так, не останавливайся! — Ватсон задыхался. Ноги его были обернуты вокруг талии Майкрофта. Голова мужчины кружилась от переполняющего сексуального возбуждения. Он чувствовал, что такая сладкая и нужная разрядка уже близко, но этого было недостаточно. Доктор знал, чего хотел политик, поэтому он заставил себя разомкнуть веки и посмотреть Холмсу прямо в глаза.....

— Давай же, сделай это! Я знаю, что ты хочешь, сделай это сейчас. Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, пожалуйста! — Было неловко из-за того, как жалобно это звучало. Но самый чувственный звук, изданный Холмсом-старшим, заставил Джона забыть обо всем. Мужчина откинул голову назад, полностью обнажая шею, чтобы политик мог снова провести по ней языком, пуская мурашки по всему телу.

 — О Боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

       Майкрофт еще раз оглядел военврача голодными голубо-серыми глазами перед тем как, наклонившись, облизать тоже самое место на шее Ватсона. После его зубы вонзаются в плоть, разрывая кожу, а язык работает быстро, вылизывая вытекающую из раны кровь. В момент укуса Джон тяжело излился в кулак Холмса, попадая себе на живот и выкрикивая имя любовника, пока тот вылизывал и посасывал шею, оставляя следы в виде мокрых дорожек.

— М-м-айкрофт, детка, кончи для меня. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты изливаешься на мою ногу, пожалуйста.

       Доктор не сводил взгляда с лица Майкрофта, чувствуя напряжение в теле мужчины, а затем наблюдая, как тот кончает. Ватсон смотрел на несколько капель крови скопившихся возле рта политика, на темно-серые глаза, на острые края клыков, в то время как Холмс выкрикивал имя отставного военврача, достигая оргазма.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Джон, захватывая голову любовника в руки и соединяя свои губы с его. Они оба застонали, когда язык мужчины прошелся по краям зубов Майкрофта, ощущая медный вкус собственной крови. Как только Ватсон углубил поцелуй, Холмс-старший зарычал, запутывая пальцы в волосах любовника, тем самым удерживая его на месте до того момента, пока ему не понадобился воздух. Тяжело дыша, политик встал с колен мужчины. Его глаза так и светились довольством.

— Перестань выглядеть таким самодовольным.

— Я не выгляжу самодовольным.

— Нет, выглядишь.

      Майкрофт выглядел еще более самодовольным, обводя Джона жадным взглядом.

— Теперь мне нужен новый костюм.

— Я бы предпочел увидеть тебя без него.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас? — Холмс улыбнулся, подошел ближе и наклонился, облизав губы, прежде чем прошептать:

— Тебе сегодня очень повезло, Джон. Хочешь помочь мне избавиться от него?


End file.
